Shrink
by xiaolang-san
Summary: Dr. Lamperouge, psychiatrist. Sometimes, even shrinks have problems. Rated T for unknown reasons. Please contact author if you feel genres should be changed. Beta read by Salamence Rider


**A/N**

This story has become alive. It came to be while I was reading another fanfic, **Primary Gain** , by Anlaaria. After reading it, I was struck by inspiration. Due to this beginning, I would like to thank Anlaaria for writing her story. I would also like to thank Salamence_Rider, my beta, for all of her help. I couldn't have done it without her.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (R2). Original storyline, production, and media are property of Sunrise, a subsidiary of Namco Bandai Holdings Inc. All beautiful character designs are property of CLAMP, and in specific, Mokona.

* * *

I own nothing, except one of the OCs. He is mine.

* * *

_Italics_- thought

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: Exordium

His eyes rose, to look over his notebook, and see his patient. Mr. Noroze, a police officer, was here to deal with his problems, yet, he seemed to not want to hear about them.

Mr. Noroze fidgeted uncontrollably, glanced around the room repetitively, and was constantly realigning his tie.

"Dr. Lamperouge, I really don't see why you keep on asking me if I'm nervous!"

Lelouch remained emotionless.

"Mr. Noroze, the reason I ask that of you, to which you continuously avoid answering, is to determine whether you are nervous, which I may add is perfectly normal in this situation and setting, or if your current actions are caused by a different set of stimuli than nervousness. Now, if you would answer the question."

Lelouch watched the man. He continued fidgeting, but now had an air of reflection.

Good, he is showing the common symptoms, and is calming down. NOW we can really begin.

"I guess I've always been like this, the fidgeting that is. But recently, I've been having fits of anxiety, and my wife says that I burst into hysterics."

"Mr. Noroze, until about a decade ago-maybe a decade and half-most psychiatrists would have given you a diagnosis of neurosis. However, recently, this has changed, neurosis has been broken down. Currently, we diagnose neurosis as the following: Depression; extreme, or recurring anxiety; obsessive compulsive; phobias; and a large array of personality disorders. In short, anything that involves an inability to cope with change. Where the patient is stuck in the past. You, Mr. Noroze, have several of the symptoms of these neurosis-type conditions. Now, as your current session is nearly finished, I have a singular request to make of you. I see that we have two future appointments scheduled for you. Most patients with neurosis-type symptoms can trace the cause to an event in their past, usually in their childhood. I want you to get a journal, or notebook, and write down everything you can about your childhood you can remember. Everything from what the average mood was in the household, what your families economic status was, and events you believe may have caused this. Bring it with you to our next appointment. I expect a full notebook, or a half to three-quarters full journal."

Mr. Noroze gazed at Dr. Lamperouge, as if he had just asked for the answer to pVm= R(TC+273.15), where the variables are whatever you can measure with a set of teaspoons, and a child's thermometer. Then, a look of comprehension settled upon his visage.

"Yes, sir."

"Have a nice day, Mr. Noroze."

After Mr. Noroze had vacated the room, Lelouch called for his assistant. He, the assistant that is, came immediately.

"Yes, sir?"

"Brett, what is the medical history of my next patient? And what did I say about calling me sir?"

"Sorry, Lelouch."

Brett then rapidly glanced at his own notebook, then looked up.

"Julie Day, currently taking Amrix, a brand name for cyclobenzaprine. Normally used for patients with muscle spasms, as a muscle relaxant. Among Medscape's listed adverse effects for the drug, for an undefined frequency of patients, the list includes: Insomnia, depressed mood, agitation, anxiety, abnormal dreams or thoughts, anorexia, and disorientation; just to name a few. One to ten percent of patients experience headaches, confusion, and nervousness."

"Anything else I should know?"

"We currently do not know Mrs. Day's family medical history, however, if there is a history of depression, it is more than likely that she is currently in a state of depression. Oh, and Kallen wants to know if Nunnally and you would like to go out for dinner with us, our treat."

"Sure, where is it?"

"She wouldn't say. She does say though to meet us outside your office at six thirty."

"See you there."

*Brett smiles, then leaves the room*

Last patient of the day. To Lelouch, the last patient was always the best, or worst, of the day. Like a game of roulette, he never knew which one it would be. Now, what would it be today?

In came the patient. This was one of the patients he treated for the courts, as community service. Hence the straightjacket. And in she sashayed. Long green hair, and an utterly nonchalant air to her.

Why do I get a bad feeling about this all of a sudden?

"Yo, shrink."

* * *

**A/N**

Some authors will apologize for cliffhangers. I wont. A cliffhanger, in this case, is utterly necessary for the plot. It's also a good way to end the chapter when you can't think of a way of continuing it right then. Now, for my ending point. You see the button, where it says Review this Story/Chapter ?

Yes? I beg of you, click on it! And, for the first person to review and find out what Mr. Noroze's name is an allusion to, and how, wins a prize! Thanks!


End file.
